The Demon Princess
by aliccce
Summary: Well... It was a princess role. But not like what a proper young lady should be like. There were definitely similarities to Natsu. A heartless, seductive, bored princess. The demon princess.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I do not really know if it will be any good. Please feel free to tell me if my grammar suck and/or if this is totally OOC. I will try my best to fix it.

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat and all its characters are created and belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki.

----------------Chapter 1-------------------

Well... It is a princess role. That is something. But this princess... She is so reckless. Not like what a proper young lady should act like. There were definitely similarities to Natsu. The boredom. Living a good and protected life, but bored, nearly to death. A heartless, seductive, bored princess. The demon princess.

It was probably because of Natsu she had landed the role. Yuzuki was a confident girl which life had to little challenges. Kyoko decided that to keep the model attitude would be for the best. Fortunately it would not be much bullying, so she might be able to wiggle herself a little further away from that image. The bullying was replaced by something else.

"No! I can not do it! I definitely can not do iiiiiiiiiiit!"

"But Kyoko, this will be a great chance for you. It will be your first lead role." Sawara-san had gotten used to her crazy outbreaks a long time ago. He did not have to look at her to know that she was either curled up like a scared squirrel, or doing some kind of weird movements, making her look like she was melting.

"I know, Sawara-san, but this character is so shameless! A young innocent girl like me could never gain the confidence to do all these things."

"Do what things, kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko froze by the sound of Yashiro's voice, fearing that Ren would be there. She would not want him to see her like this. All scared of a role. He would definitely be disappointed in his kouhai if he found out she still had this side to her. To her relief, he was alone.

"Nothing important Yashiro-san. It is just this new role I have been offered. I want to accept it, but I do not feel confident that I could act out some of her traits."

"I will get Ren to help you out then. You could try out different variations with him and figure out if you want to do it. When do they have to have your answer?"

"Not until next week, but I could never ask Tsuruga-san to help me out. He is so busy, and it would b-" Kyoko blushed lightly but was interrupted before she could finish.

"No worries. Ren's schedule is very free. He has been trying to accept a minimum of roles lately. I think it would be good for him to spend some time with you. He likes you very much after all."

"But Tsuruga-san helps me out all the time. I would not want to disturb him with my problems. especially when he is having some well deserved time off."

"Let me call him." Yashiro slipped on his glove. A little annoyed that she once again had ignored his hints about Rens feelings completely. This girl. Was she really not making any progress in the Love me section?

----------------

"I am sure I can manage on my own. If you have changed your mind that is?"

"Ah? No, not at all. I already agreed to help you. It is understandable that you would have troubles with something like this. This Yuzuki, she seems pretty.... Wild?" Ren were regretting having agreed to this. After reading the script he realized that this would be just as challenging for him as for Kyoko. Especially now, with the Cain/BJ roles in his system. There was a reason he wished to take on a minimum of roles right now. He could not be a 100% sure that his true self would stay in his cage. But he could not back out. Kyoko was sitting there with a cute look on her face. She anticipated a lot from him, and he would rather put his career on the line than to disappoint her. If he were lucky, he might get to deepen their relationship just a little bit. "I guess you would want me to be Hiroshi then?"

"Yes! Thank you very much."

The role was unlike anything Ren had ever acted before. He would never chosen something like this for himself. The personal servant, teacher and babysitter of a demon princess. He guessed that there would be some nice sets and overwhelming costumes in this production. Enough for Kyoko to fly straight in to la-la-land. However, the personality of the princess were more like a demon than a princess. She had mentioned that she hoped it would help her out of her bully-image. In Ren's eyes, this would be the worst bully she could ever play. Her only hobby seemed to be teasing and play a seductive game with the poor Hiroshi. Ren new that this could never end well. He wondered if Yashiro knew about this. Probably.

"Have you thought about how you want to do this role?"

"Yes. I will keep her somewhat similar to Natsu, like the request says, but make some small changes. I actually think it would be fine to play a 100% Natsu-like, but I need to challenge myself to become a great actress!" Kyoko was looking up in the air somewhere. She was getting so fired up that Ren could almost see her actors spirit blowing wind inn to her hair. Then just as quickly she went back to normal. "What I am not sure about, is if I dare to act out all those things she does to Hiroshi. Or if I am even able to... I have no experience in these kind of things..." A blush rose up in her cheeks and she sent him a shy look. Ren's first instinct was to offer her some help in getting that experience. He quickly shook that out of his head.

"It is fine Mogami-san. It is just acting. I will give you the help that you need."

"Thank you Tsuruga-san!" She was shining with relief. "I feel much better knowing I have you helping me out. You really are the best senpai I could get." She danced into the kitchen to make him dinner, like she had insisted on doing.

"Yeah... The best senpai." He wondered if, after this, he would lose that title. The word senpai hurt him a little, but it was certainly better than her hating him. He would have to work hard on keeping his cool.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is shorter than the first one, but I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to tell me if my grammar suck and/or if this is totally OOC. I will try my best to fix it.

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat and all it's characters are created, and belongs to, Nakamura Yoshiki.

----------------Chapter 2-------------------

"No. I do not want to hear about this. Could you please try to learn me something useful for a change?" Yuzukis frustration and boredom were overpowering. Not only did she have to live this lonely life without any ups and downs. Now she even had to learn about people that had been dead for over thousands of years.

"It is very important to learn about our forefathers, Yuzuki-sama." Hiroshi did not look away from his book. In the corner of his eye he could see her walking back and forth. Clearly frustrated. "It is important that we learn about their actions, and what kind of consequences they encountered."

"This is not important to me. I would much rather wish to go out and experience something exiting for a change."

"This is especially important for you. In some time, before you know it, you will be the one making the decisions for this wor- Would you sit down!" Hiroshi found her constantly moving around the room annoying and raised his voice a little. Even though he was very aware that this was not a thing to do around royalty. He could not help but to look up at her, hoping she had not noticed. Not surprisingly they made eye contact. He quickly put his focus back at the book. There was no doubt she had reacted to his words.

"What did you ask me?" Yuzuki walked towards him. Putting one foot slowly in front of the other. She was walking on an invisible line. Wearing a scary expression, but still looking beautiful. She reached her target. Put her hand under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "Please let me hear those words again, Hiroshi."

He answered in a weak voice. "Would you please sit down, your Highness Yuzuki-sama."

"Yes, thank you." Her left hand grabbed the book from his hands, closed it and put it on the table. He could feel her right hand sliding from his shoulder, behind his neck as she sat down, sideways on his lap. "I needed a break. This is very comfortable."

She was confident he would not dare to say anything against her. As the youngest newcomer in the staff, he had to be terrified of her. She could do what ever she wanted to this man. And she wanted to do a lot of things.

She slid her right arm down from his shoulders and around his waist. Leaned against his chest and had her left hand working on his shirt's buttons. He felt warm and she could feel that his body was as well built as it looked. She could hear his heart. It was beating fast. He was probably scared to death. Yuzuki smiled. Even though he was twice her size, she was capable of making the heart of this man race with fear. At the third button she felt his hands, firmly but gentle, wrapping around her wrist. She looked up. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise and Hiroshi could see the questions in her eyes.

"You are right. I Think you do need a break." He moved her hand down to her side, grabbed her waist carefully and lifted her into standing position. Before she could gather herself enough to say anything, he was on his legs, shirt closed and on his way out of the room. "We will continue the lecture tomorrow then, Yuzuki-sama."

----------------

Ren closed the bedroom door behind him. It would be best to wait a couple of minutes before entering the living room again. Just to be sure Kyoko was out of character.

"That went well" he whispered. The scene was not that intense. He had managed to stay as Hiroshi and was nearly unaffected. Poor Kyoko definitely seemed to be needing his help. She could not get herself to sit on his lap at first. Yuzuki would disappear from her body as soon as she was to touch him. The apologies had come bursting out, about how she was a burden and brought shame on him as his kouhai. At last. when she had gathered the courage to sit down, she had reminded him more of a robot than a princess. However, when she had gotten back into character, she had done a perfect job. It had been painful to stop her. How he wanted her to open his shirt like that. To let her tiny hand slip in under the fabric and caress his chest. But this was Yuzuki, not Kyoko. And he was Hiroshi, not Ren. He had not forgotten for one second.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews so far. They really help with my motivation. I am sorry if the characters are OOC. It is very difficult to write their reactions to things, when nothing similar has happened to them before. If it gets painful to read, please tell me  
Disclaimer: Skip Beat and all its characters are created and belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki.

----------------Chapter 3-------------------

Back in her room at Daruma-ya, Kyoko could still feel Yuzuki raging inside her. "How could anyone defy her so obviously like that? He would regret this. She would make him hers. Make him follow her orders." Kyoko blushed and looked at the poster on the wall. Tsuruga-san smiled down at her. One short hour ago, she had been sitting on the lap of this man, feeling his warm body and touching his chest. She had felt so small. Kyoko knew there was a big difference in their size. When leaning against his body, she understood just how enormous he was. When he had lifted her up, she had thought about how easy it would be for him to... "To do what? Sexually harass me?" Kyoko smiled and shook her head at her own stupid imagination. Tsuruga-san would not even to that to someone sexy, let alone, to her. The most boring girl in show business. "But he did kiss me...." She froze. "No! It was just on my cheek, and as a thank you! He clearly stated that he would have done it to anyone." As if Tsuruga-san would have any attraction towards a plain girl like her. He was surrounded by beautiful women all day. And then there was this high school girl. That was a good thing. Because of this, she could safely practice those scenes with him. The reason she felt a little unhappy, had to be because of Yuzuki.

----------------

Kyoko closed the door of the restaurant behind her. Ren was already waiting outside in his car. She was carrying a cooler. Probably their breakfast.  
"Good morning, Mogami-san. You sure look happy today? Did something good happen?" Kyoko smiled brightly at him. Ren could not help but to smile back. How could anyone be this cute? And why is there not a lot more guys chasing after her? Well, Mio was not exactly someone to fall in love with, but she had appeared on a few TV-shows as herself for interviews.

"Yes. Starting the day after tomorrow, I am spending a whole week at Moko-san's place! I will not be able to stay here because Daruma-ya is renovating the upstairs floor."

"That sound nice." Ren felt a little jealous at her precious friend. He would love to have Kyoko living with him for a week. Or even better, she could just move in with him. He imagined how it would be to wake up every morning next to her. Hold his arms around her and burry his face in her hair. Well, he knew that it was not very likely, but it made him feel a little better. She would never be that exited to sleep over at his place though. He helped her put the cooler in the back of the car and watched her as she got in and put on her seatbelt. Maybe, someday she actually would come to live together with him. Even if it was for a stupid reason like renovating. He would be happy, but he knew it would be a very bad idea.

----------------

After eating the food Kyoko had brought with her, they moved to the living room.

"So, are you ready to start?" Ren looked at her and met a pair of eyes burning in anger. "I guess you are."

"Are you aware of your position at all, Hiroshi?"

"What do you mean, Yuzuki-sama?"

"I could have your head chopped of at any time. I do not need to give any reason, other than that I do not like you."

"Then I am very sorry to have upset you, my majesty." Hiroshi smiled, and bowed calmly. Mocking her.

"Get down on the floor!" Hiroshi understood that it would be best to follow her orders. Yuzuki calculated when his balance would be at it weakest, and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards, supporting himself with his elbows, clearly surprised. "See. You are not that though." She laughed at his humiliation. Then her eyes got that scary, calm look from the day before. She got down between his legs, and climbed on top of him. She bent over and whispered a very clear message in his ear. "Do not dare to lift me off. I will use my power to make you regret it."

"But Yuzuki-sama. This is not fitting." Ren's heart was racing like crazy. He hoped Kyoko could not hear it. Hiroshi's body was not supposed to react like that.  
Yuzuki sat up in his lap with a worried look in her face.

"Mogami-san... What is it?" Ren was partly frustrated, and partly relieved that the girl he loved had returned. He sat up. Their faces were very close, but she seemed to caught up in her thoughts to care.

"Tsuruga-san..." After what felt like ages, she looked up at him, bringing their faces even closer. "I... Think I need to kiss you." Her eyes, looking directly in to Ren's, expressed even more worry than before.  
Why did he not say anything? His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes widened. She had clearly been out of line. Kyoko looked down again, her face was burning up.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to force myself on you. I just thought that since I do not have any positive experience with kissing... The rest of the scene would look bad. I d-do... I do not know what to do." She stood up. "Just forget it. I will watch a movie for inspiration or something. Again, I am very sorry." Her sudden courage was leaving her. She had thought this was the best thing to do for her job. Tsuruga-san's reaction told her she had been wrong.

"No... No!" Ren hurried back up on his feet. "I was just a little surprised. I would be glad to help you out."

"No, it is fine Tsuruga-san. Really, it is fine." Kyoko felt horrible for giving her senpai a guilty conscience. She was not hurt at all about his reaction. It was only natural for him to react like that. A boring girl like her, making such a bold and stupid request. And to Tsuruga-san of all people. Japan's most sexy man. The thought of her had to be repudiating.

Kyoko turned around and took a step towards the sofa. Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him, holding her tight. Her heart raced in terror. She could not move. What was this?

"You are not going anywhere. When I turn you towards me I will give you five seconds to go after my lips. If you fail, I will kiss you myself." He turned her around, and closed his eyes. He counted in his head, 1, 2, 3, 4. Something warm hit his lips. He wanted to kiss her back, but before he could react, her lips were gone. Disappointed he opened his eyes.

"Was that it?" The emperor of the night gained control over Ren's body. Her eyes were scared, her face red and her mouth looked like it had been drawn on with a ruler.

"You failed." He brought his face closer to hers.

"No! I did kiss you." She tried to work her way out of his arms, but he was much stronger than her.

"That was not a kiss. This is." He started kissing her lips carefully. "If you want to learn, now is the right time to start practicing." He whispered softly.

She started answering his kiss very shyly, getting more confident by the second. Before they knew it their tongues were battling about dominance. Ren's stomach felt weird. Like something was moving around in there, tickling him. Had he eaten something bad? He pressed his body closer to hers. Kyoko put her arms around his neck. If Ren's heart had been racing before, he wondered what he could call this. It was beating so hard and fast that he was sure his ribs would break any second. His legs were weak, and his head felt dizzy. He could not pull away from her, but if he did not soon he felt like he might fall over. He let his left hand slide up her back and lowered his right hand down towards her jeans.

"No more please!" Kyoko shoved him away at the moment he had reached her back pocket. Ren realized how frightening he must have been to her just now. But it was so hard to keep control when she was tempting him like that. She looked flustered and a bit stressed, but not very scared.

"I... Think that is enough. Thank you." Kyoko wondered is a kiss was supposed to feel like that? Sure. It was better than with Sho, but she still had felt like she was being eaten alive. There was no way that Tsuruga-san could have been carried away or overdone it? Her heart was beating out of her chest, her lips were tired and she was out of breath. "I need a break. Thank you for your help. I am sure this will help me in my acting."


	4. Chapter 4

I have rewritten chapter 3 to be a little longer. It should be up any minute, if it is not already, for those who wish to read it :) Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat and all its characters are created and belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki.

----------------Chapter 4-------------------

Once again, Yuzuki kicked Hiroshi in his chest, causing him to fall backwards. "See. You are not that though." She laughed. She got down between his legs, and looked at him. She tilted her head and smirked. Hiroshi was surprised but did his best to keep his cold look. Yuzuki's right hand rested right above his knee and slid upwards as she leaned over him. She put her left hand on the floor to support her body as she climbed on top of him. She straightened up and looked at him. He was leaning his upper body on his elbows. She stretched out her arm and put her hand gently on his cheek. Her eyes softened a little bit and she sent Hiroshi a kind smile. She let her hand slide behind his neck and let her fingers slide in to his silky black hair. Her eyes froze to ice as she griped it tightly and forced him up towards her. Ren's eyes widened with surprise and he gasped in pain. Her lips were right next to his ear, and he could feel her warm breath against his skin. "Do not dare to lift me off. I will use my power to make you regret it." The message Yuzuki whispered gave him chills down his spine. She let go of his hair and let her hand slide down to his cheek again. A sigh of relief escaped his lips just to follow with another gasp as the girl let her tongue guide his earlobe in to her mouth.

"But Yuzuki-sama. This is not fitting." Ren said. His mind were in panic. He needed to get back in character quick! Why did she have to change the script like that? She was supposed to shove him down to the floor. He was prepared for that. Instead she had used his hair to force him up towards her. He had never experienced anything that sexy in his whole life. He was barely able to control his body. He had to stop her. She was sitting on top of him. There was no way she would not notice if things started moving underneath her. She continued kissing him, but she was working her way down his neck now. Any second now her hands would start to move, and... No way he would let that happen.

Ren put his arms around Kyoko, still as Yuzuki, and carefully laid her down in a horizontal position. He placed himself on top of her, but without putting any weight on her small body. Her eyes grew big and furious. "How dare you, Hiroshi! I will-"

"Mogami-san. Your servant needs a little break." He smiled apologizing down at her.

"Did I do something wrong? Was my kissing no good?" She looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"No. You did very well. But you should not do that..."

"Do what?"

"Biting you lip like that. You will hurt it." And she would drive him crazy. He lowered his face towards her, wanting to comfort her lip with his own. Kyoko understood his intentions and started to squirm ferociously beneath him. Her whole body was caught under him. She was totally defenceless, not even capable of getting her arms out. He let her go and she hurried up on her feet. He did the same. "Sorry, Mogami-san. I-"

"No I understand. You were testing me. Right?" She smiled carefully, but a little scared at him.

"Testing you for what?" He only wanted to know what her reaction would be if he did something, without disguising it at practice. What was this test thing? He could not help but to feel that this would be twisted into another senpai-lesson. The thought of it was enough to make him sick.

"You told me to guard my lips, remember? And now you are testing me, to see if I am capable to stand up against kiss-thieves." She looked proud. Believing she had figured out his motives.

"Yeah. That... Is it." How could she always come up with some weird reason for every single move he made? The emptiness inside him grew. There was no way this girl would ever think of him as anything other than her senpai. Why was he even bothering about taking it slow. It would not get him anywhere. Moving quickly would not do much better, but at least he would not have to listen to "Senpai, senpai" all the time.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you mad?" She did not have to ask, but she did anyway. His face showed no expression, but there was so much darkness in his eyes, and it was only growing. She got a feeling like he was falling further and further down in a black hole. "Tsuruga-san!? What is going on?" Kyoko was seriously scared now. Grateful that those cold eyes were not looking at her.

"It is nothing." He snared. He walked in to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving a terrified Kyoko in the living room.

----------------

What was he thinking. Ren would have slammed his head into the wall if it would not be for all the noise it would cause. Kyoko was probably worried to death out there. How long had he been in there, trying to calm down. How much of their time had he waisted on fighting with BJ about his sanity. She did not mean any harm... That was just the way her brain processed things. It was one of the things that made her the person she is, and also kept her from falling for other guys. And him. But he could not have a relationship now anyway. Had he not told himself that many times before? He was going to go out apologize to her, and hopefully she would forgive him. He only needed her friendship. He would never let himself get carried away again.

He opened the door. Kyoko was still standing at the same spot she did when he left the room. He looked down at the floor. She looked so scared. His conscience was killing him.

"Mogami-san. I... Am really sorry for that just now." He looked up at her. She looked nervous. He smiled at her to show that he was back to normal. Then he remembered her reaction in Karuizawa, when they met in the woods, after the incident with Sho. He stopped smiling. "Could you please forgive me?"

Before finishing the sentence she had already ran up to him and put her arms around him.

"Tsuruga-san! What was that? I was so scareeed!" She cried. Holding him tightly. "I am sorry. Whatever I did, I will never do it again. Just do not ever react like that again. Ever!"

"I am sorry Kyoko." He had just called her by her first name. So much for not getting carried away. He put his arms around her to answer her hug. "You did not do anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. I am going away next week, but I will try to put up another chapter before that. I hope you will like this, even though it does not have too much going on. Sorry. The next will probably be more exiting.

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat and all its characters are created and belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki.

----------------Chapter 5-------------------

"And he said it was not your fault?" Kyoko was at Kanae's apartment. They had just made the bedroom ready, and were resting in the kitchen. On a normal day Kyoko would be beaming with happiness, and gratefulness for the tea Kanae had prepared for her. She was spending the rest of the week there, while Daruma-ya was being renovated. The restaurant's owners was visiting their friends back in their home town. Nothing could make her happier than a week with her friend, but there were still one shadow raving in her mind.

"He said I did not do anything, but I must have." Kyoko was still feeling insecure about the incident that happened two days ago. Ren had seemed tired and easily annoyed ever since it happened. If she could just figure out what was annoying him, she could apologize. Moko had helped her out earlier. Hopefully she would use her talent in analyzing to clear up this situation as well.

"He tries to kiss you and you refuse. Then he reacts by sinking in to some kind of dark, negative state?" Kanae did not quite understand her friend. She had top marks at school, and her acting skills were frightening. Even Kanae viewed her as a worthy rival... But when it came to understanding Tsuruga Ren, the girl was no longer to be recognized. The reason; Fuwa Sho. That boy had hurt her badly. Kyoko's mind seem to be blocking out any hints of someone liking her. No doubt that it was great protection for her heart, but even so... Some things were just to obvious. Kanae had just broken down the information and given Kyoko the details she needed. It was no use. The girl at the other side at the table still looked at her with eyes full of hope, unable to come to a conclusion. "You are hopeless..."

"Did I do something that bad!?" Tears were threatening to stream out of Kyoko's eyes. "Please tell me, Moko-san!"

"No way. Figure it out yourself." Kanae put up her cold front and turned her face away from her. She did not like to see the tears of her friend, but she did not want to hand her over to Tsuruga-san either. It did not hit her that Kyoko might like him, but she was pretty sure of what he felt for her. Even tough Kanae did not suspect romantic feelings from Kyoko's part, they might start to develop after some time. That would lead to Kyoko's pink uniform being put away, and Kanae would be second priority in her life, at most. Looking back at Kyoko, she could see her back in the corner of the room. The rest of her body were probably curled up behind it. The standard position for a sulking Kyoko. What if she got mad at her for refusing to help? "Mooh... Ok. Listen. I will try to explain it in a way that even you could understand."

"So you do know what is wrong!? I knew I could count on you, Moko-san." The sudden change in Kyoko's mood and location made Kanae jump up from her seat, into defense stance. The chair got pushed back by her legs and slammed down at the floor.

"Kyoko! Do not scare me like that!" Kyoko looked up at her, from what earlier had been inches away from Kanaes face. "Jeez... Never mind." She picked up the chair and made Kyoko sit down, before she placed herself at the other side of the table. She felt safer with something between them. "Listen. Ren got mad when you rejected his kiss. People can get mad when they do not get what they want. So he wanted to kiss you."

"That is impossible." Kyoko did not know if she should laugh about Mokos silly mistake, or cry since she could not get any help here either. "Why would Tsuruga-san want to kiss me?"

"Maybe because he is in love with you?" Kyoko froze. Was this what they called a deja-vu? Has something like this happened before?

"Maybe Tsuruga-san is in love with you?" Kyoko whispered to herself. Her skin color turned back to normal, and she put her eyes, full of hope, back on to Kanae.

"W-what?" It was Kanaes turn to feel shocked. Did her words make Kyoko happy? She had even repeated them.

"Right after I was offered the role as Mio, we had a talk like this." Said Kyoko, with a bright smile on her face. "And that was what you said... Right before you came up with the real reason!"

"But... What if this IS the real reason?" Kanae let the wave of relief hit her, but she could not help feeling a bit frustrated as well. She had put great thought into if she should tell her or not. And Kyoko did not even consider that she might be right.

Disappointed, Kyoko understood that this was Moko's final answer. The answer to her problem seemed further away than ever.

----------------

The night came crawling and the darkness laid itself over Tokyo, like the unanswered questions darkened Kyoko's face.

She could not believe that in the end, the problem had been to complicated for even Moko. Kyoko let out a loud sight, and looked over her shoulder to see if she had woken her friend. She slept in a bed and Kyoko was on a futon, so it was no use in turning. She was unable to see her face due to the difference in height. At least it sounded like she was still asleep.

_What if he did get angry because he wanted to kiss me? But why would he want that? All our earlyer kisses were to build up some foundation for my Yuzuki-act. He did seem to appreciate that though. Until recently. He seems to break it of every time Yuzuki gets in the mood. Maybe that is it? I need to practice more? Maybe my lack in experience is so poor that Tsuruga-san can not keep in character. And he even tried to help me practice, by offering me a kiss. And I rejected. Like I said I did not need it! He must think that I believe that I am to good for practicing. I am sorry Tsuruga-san. No wonder you are mad at me. From now on I will do my best to get better. Even if my body might melt away with embarrassment._


End file.
